


Call Me Maybe

by inkand_paper (Fabuest)



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-27
Updated: 2012-05-27
Packaged: 2017-11-06 03:05:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabuest/pseuds/inkand_paper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day Prowl was introduced to Trailbreaker was a strange one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Me Maybe

The day Prowl was introduced to Trailbreaker was a strange one. Try as he might, he was unable to determine his motivation for the way in which he greeted the mech.

"Hello," he had said, with a tiny polite smile. "I have only just had the pleasure of meeting you, and this course of action is highly unprecedented. However, here is my comm code frequency and standard encryption algorithm. I encourage you to ping me, if the inclination strikes."

Trailbreaker had chuckled, but accepted the datachip Prowl handed him before moving on to mingle with others at the formal gathering. The encounter had left Prowl feeling foolish.

The next shift, however, his spark warmed when he received a call: "Hey Prowl, it's Trailbreaker. I thought your overture was really very romantic. Let's meet up."


End file.
